Notre bébé
by Chrome83
Summary: Alors qu'il doit faire une simple course, Bokuto se retrouve à devoir convaincre Kuroo d'adopter un petit chiot abandonné. Mais Kuroo préfère les chats, et il ne veut pas vraiment de ce bébé dont son petit ami veut faire leur bébé. [juste une dose de tranche de vie un peu fluffy]


**Hey**

 **Bon, je sais que je devrais écrire mes fics plutôt que des OS sans intérêt, mais j'en avais besoin. Hier, on a dû faire piquer notre chien et j'arrive juste pas à m'en remettre alors j'avais besoin d'écrire un truc heureux avec un chien heureux.**

 **Et puis y'a pas assez de Bokuroo sur le fandom alors je contribue en même temps, je fais d'une pierre deux coups !**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Notre bébé**

— Kou, on n'a plus de sauce soja ?

— Nan je l'ai finie hier !

— T'es sérieux !

Kuroo déboula dans le salon, affublé d'un adorable tablier jaune poussin qui sa mère lui avait refilé. Bokuto, affalé sur le canapé, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, tourna la tête vers lui avec un air innocent.

— J'en ai besoin pour ce que je cuisine ! insista Kuroo avec un air agacé.

C'était lui qui était le préposé aux repas. Cela avait été décidé après un malheureux accident quand Bokuto avait essayé de cuir des omurice et avait faillit incendier leur cuisine. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec une cuisinière. Cependant, Kuroo, bien qu'il appréciait cuisiner, détestait se rendre compte au dernier moment qu'il lui manquait un ingrédient, aussi dispensable soit-il.

— T'as qu'à utiliser un autre assaisonnement, proposa Bokuto en haussant les épaules.

— Non, c'est de la sauce soja qu'il me faut, répondit l'autre avec une fermeté indiscutable.

Bokuto soupira.

— Tu veux que j'aille en racheter, c'est ça ?

— Tu devrais même pas poser la question.

— Très bien, j'y vais.

Il posa son ordinateur sur la table basse et se leva, passa devant Kuroo sans le regarder pour aller mettre ses chaussures. Il ne vit pas la petite ébauche de sourire amusé sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

Ses chaussures et son manteau enfilés, Bokuto attrapa juste son porte-feuille et ses clés.

— J'y vais, dit-il naturellement comme un réflexe.

— Dépêche-toi, répondit Kuroo.

— T'as déjà de la chance que je sorte par ce temps juste pour tes beaux yeux !

— C'est toi qui a de la chance de pouvoir admirer mes beaux yeux.

Il battit des cils comme pour le séduire en lui envoyant un baiser. Bokuto gloussa devant sa bêtise, et il quitta l'appartement.

La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment déjà et il pleuvait. C'était le plein mois de décembre, les températures avoisinaient les 3°. Il frissonna une fois dehors, et remonta bien le col de son blouson en calant sa capuche sur sa tête. Heureusement qu'il avait déjà prit sa douche et qu'il n'avait plus de gel, parce que ça dû dire _bye-bye_ à sa coiffure si excentrique.

Il baissa un peu la tête, rentra le cou dans les épaules pour protéger son visage de la pluie, et il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de prendre un parapluie plutôt que se contenter d'une capuche. C'était un vrai déluge qui s'abattait sur la ville.

Il pressa le pas jusqu'au combini. Heureusement qu'il n'était qu'à trois petites minutes de leur appartement. Ils le voyaient même depuis la fenêtre de leur salon. Il était pressé de retrouver la chaleur du salon et le confort du canapé. Surtout qu'il avait été coupé alors qu'il était en plein milieu du visionnage de la dernière vidéo d'un de ses youtubers favoris.

Cependant, alors qu'il allait y arriver, un bruit caractéristique attira son attention et lui fit stopper le pas. C'était un petit jappement aigu qui semblait tout proche de lui. Il tourna la tête pour tomber sur une petite silhouette tremblotante, recroquevillée contre le mur d'un immeuble.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Un chiot. C'était un petit chiot trempé par la pluie et sûrement gelé qui se tassait sur lui-même, sans doute pour essayer d'avoir un peu chaud.

— Eh, salut toi, souffla Bokuto en s'accroupissant près de lui.

Le chiot le regarda. Il avait les oreilles en arrière et il couina en envoyant un petit coup de dents quand le jeune homme tenta de tendre la main vers lui. Il avait l'air apeuré. C'était plutôt compréhensif.

— Je vais pas te faire de mal, promit Koutaro d'un ton très doux dans l'espoir de le mettre en confiance. T'es tout seul ?

Il laissa sa main en suspend près du museau du petit animal. Au bout d'un moment, le chiot tendit la tête pour renifler sa main. Bokuto ne bougea pas. Il le laissa faire, patiemment. Finalement, le chiot lécha ses doigts et se leva pour s'approcher de lui. Il avait l'air un peu moins effrayé.

Bokuto lui caressa la tête, et il constata qu'il ne portait pas de collier. Il pensa qu'il devait être abandonné ou perdu. Probablement abandonné par quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas assumer de s'occuper d'un bébé. Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait pas le laisser là sous la pluie alors qu'il était si petit et avait l'air si fragile.

— Ça te dit de venir chez moi ? demanda-t-il avec entrain.

Le chiot remua la queue. Le ton enjoué et les caresses semblaient l'avoir mit un peu en confiance. Bokuto sourit.

— Ok. Allez viens.

Il le souleva doucement du sol. Par surprise, le chiot jappa et couina, mais quand Bokuto le glissa dans son manteau et qu'il se retrouva au chaud, il eut l'air de se calmer et il se laissa faire. Le petit animal tout collé contre son torse, le volleyeur rebroussa rapidement chemin, oubliant totalement la course qu'il était censé faire.

— Tetsu ! s'écria-t-il en ouvrant la porte de leur appartement à la volée.

— Eh, pas un pas de plus ! s'exclama à son tour Kuroo en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine. Pose ta veste et tes chaussures, tu vas foutre de l'eau partout.

Koutaro grogna. Il sortait avec une vraie maîtresse de maison. Il obéit cependant ; retira ses chaussures sans utiliser ses mains qui soutenaient la petite vie toujours cachée sous son manteau, et quand il ouvrit le vêtement et posa le chiot par terre, Kuroo ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Euh, Kou ? C'est quoi ça ?

Bokuto le regarda avec un immense sourire.

— C'est notre bébé ! répondit-il d'une voix pétillante de joie.

Le petit animal s'ébroua, envoyant des gouttes d'eau partout sur le parquet et les murs. La mâchoire de Kuroo manqua de se décrocher. Il venait de cirer ce parquet.

— Non, dit-il fermement. Non Kou, c'est hors-de-question, on ne va pas garder ce chien.

— Mais il était dehors, tout seul en train de mourir de froid !

— Il a forcément un propriétaire !

— Il a pas de collier.

— Alors il doit être pucé.

— S'il te plait Tetsu ! On peut pas le laisser dehors ! Regarde comme il est mignon !

Il attrapa le chiot et le tendit à son petit ami qui recula instinctivement, les sourcils froncés. L'animal avait une fourrure marron tirant franchement sur le roux avec le ventre et le bout de deux pattes tout blanc, il avait de grands yeux noirs et même s'il était trempé, la petite crête de poils qu'il avait sur le haut du cou était dressée. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un chien avec une crête.

— Je le trouve pas mignon ! dit-il. Tu sais que je préfère les chats.

— Oh, c'est pas parce que tu préfère les chats que tu peux pas aimer les chiens, _neko-boy_ !

— M'appelle pas comme ça, c'est ridicule.

— On peut le garder au moins cette nuit ? S'te plaît !

Koutaro le regardait avec un air suppliant. Comment aurait-il pu dire non à ces yeux de chien battu. Il soupira très lourdement.

— Juste cette nuit.

— Ouais !

Bokuto se précipita dans le couloir en lançant qu'il allait trouver une serviette pour sécher le chiot, et Kuroo soupira encore, malgré un léger rictus mi-attendri, mi-amusé.

— Et ma sauce soja ? demanda-t-il.

— J'ai oublié ! répondit Bokuto depuis la salle de bain.

— Tch, c'est une blague !

Finalement, Tetsurou se retrouva à sortir acheter une bouteille de soja lui-même. Quand il remonta à l'appartement, il trouva son compagnon assit sur le canapé, le chiot sur les genoux. Il s'était changé, et avait fini de sécher la petite bête. Il était maintenant occupé à le caresser en le regardant avec bienveillance, alors qu'il était étendu sur ses jambes. C'était un tableau plutôt mignon.

— Tu penses que c'est quoi comme race ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

— Oya? Ça t'intéresse ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais pas, répliqua Bokuto avec un sourire en coin.

Les joues de Kuroo rosirent légèrement et il fronça les sourcils, l'air offusqué.

— Je suis juste curieux ! se défendit-il.

— Ouais, c'est cela... insista Koutaro, amusé. Je trouve qu'on dirait un Jack Russel.

— Les jacks ont pas cette couleur-là normalement, si ?

— Il est peut-être croisé ?

— Hm... En tout cas, ne t'attache pas trop à lui. Tu l'emmène chez le véto dès demain, ils s'en occuperont.

— Ouais, ouais...

Kuroo hocha la tête d'un geste entendu, et il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la cuisine et enfin finir de cuisiner le repas du soir.

— Tu pourrais laisser un peu de viande pour lui ? demanda Koutaro.

— ... je suppose, soupira son petit ami.

Il la sentait mal, cette histoire de chien.

Bokuto passa toute la soirée à caresser et câliner le chiot qui semblait adorer ça. Il prit beaucoup de photos sur snap chat aussi, et les envoya à tous ses contacts. Il était tout fier de lui quand Akaashi et Konoha lui répondirent qu'il était très mignon. Quand arriva l'heure d'aller se coucher, Kuroo insista pour que leur petit invité dorme dans le salon et non dans leur chambre avec eux.

— Si il dort dans le salon, alors moi aussi !

— Oh pitié, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Tu es en train de trop t'attacher à lui et si tu continue, tu n'arrivera pas à le laisser partir demain.

Bokuto avait fini par accepter de laisser son bébé dormir tout seul au salon. Il lui avait installé une couverture en polaire toute douce près de la porte de leur chambre, et le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il fit quand son réveil sonna, ce fut d'aller le voir.

Kuroo se leva dix minutes après lui et le retrouva dans la cuisine après s'être préparé, en train de boire une tasse de café assit par terre. Il avait déposé à coté de lui une petite assiette pleine d'un reste de viande de la veille, que le chiot avalait goulûment.

— Tu sais, je crois pas que ce soit bon de lui donner autant de viande à manger, fit-il remarquer en se servant un café à son tour.

— Et alors ? De toute façon, on va pas le garder, répondit Bokuto sans le regarder, le regard fixé sur son petit protégé.

Tetsurou soupira.

— Kou, le prend pas comme ça. On peut pas s'occuper d'un chiot, on n'a pas les moyens. Et puis entre la fac et le boulot, il sera tout le temps tout seul à la maison, il sera triste.

— Il sera triste aussi à la fourrière !

— Je t'ai pas demandé de l'emmener à la fourrière, mais au vétérinaire.

— Et tu crois qu'ils vont en faire quoi ? Qu'ils vont le garder ? Je suis sûr qu'ils vont le transférer à la fourrière et il restera enfermé dans une cage froide, tout seul...

Il avait l'air vraiment triste à cette idée, et cela serra un peu le coeur de son petit ami. Il en était sûr, il était sûr que ça avait été une mauvaise idée de le laisser le garder pour la nuit. Maintenant, il s'était attaché à lui, et c'était lui qui passait pour le grand méchant qui veut abandonner un petit chiot sans défenses.

Mais il savait qu'il avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas le garder.

— J'y vais, dit-il en descendant sa tasse. Je dois rejoindre Kenma. Le vétérinaire doit être déjà ouvert, tu pourras le déposer avant d'aller en cours.

Koutaro ne répondit pas. Kuroo sortit de la cuisine pour aller récupérer ses affaires. Il revint ; Bokuto n'avait pas bougé. Il s'approcha, se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la tête, et avec un "à ce soir", il quitta l'appartement.

— T'inquiète pas, souffla le jeune homme en caressant la tête du petit chien. Je vais pas t'abandonner.

L'animal jappa doucement, et il partit faire un petit tour du salon, content après son copieux petit déjeuner. Bokuto sourit. Il n'allait définitivement pas laisser partir son petit bébé.

* * *

— Je suis rentré, lança Kuroo quand il passa la porte, le soir.

Il était épuisé et rêvait d'un bain et de se coucher. Il détestait bosser le soir après la fac. Il était près de vingt-trois heures. Aucune lumière ne semblait allumée dans l'appartement, et il n'y avait aucun bruit. Il conclut que Bokuto devait déjà être couché, ce qui l'étonnait un peu quand même. Ou bien alors il lui faisait la tête à cause du chien.

Bah, il s'en remettrait.

Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de sa veste, et il se dirigea à pas de loup jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se changer, puis jusqu'à la chambre. Avec la lampe torche de son téléphone pour ne pas réveiller son petit ami en allumant le plafonnier, il vérifia où il marchait, et il éclaira le lit pour voir si Koutaro dormait effectivement.

Et là, il faillit lâcher un juron.

Son copain était bien là, étendu sur le lit, semblant dormir le plus paisiblement du monde. Et contre lui dormait tout aussi paisiblement le chiot qui était censé avoir remit au vétérinaire.

Ils étaient blottis comme si c'était normal et qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils avaient l'air tous les deux heureux et en paix. Bokuto avait passé un bras sur le corps de la petite boule de poils, comme pour la protéger.

Kuroo pinça les lèvres. C'était... c'était plutôt mignon. _Vraiment_ mignon même.

Mais il ne devait pas se laisser distraire !

— Kou ! appela-t-il, décidé à avoir des réponses à ses questions. Il avait totalement oublié l'idée de ne pas faire de bruit pour le laisser se reposer. Koutaro !

Les appels répétés avaient réveillé le chien, mais peinaient à atteindre son protecteur qui se contenta de remuer légèrement dans son sommeil.

— Bokuto Koutaro, debout ! gronda-t-il, agacé.

— Hm- quoi ?

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, bailla, et se redressa sur le lit. Il prit instinctivement le chiot dans ses bras en lançant un regard en biais à son petit ami. Il savait ce qui l'attendait.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi ce chien est encore là ?

— Je pouvais pas abandonner Lavi !

— Tu lui a donné un nom, soupira Tetsurou avec désespoir.

C'était fini, une fois qu'il lui avait donné un nom, c'était évident qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en séparer.

— Et t'as rien trouvé de mieux que le prénom d'un personnage de D. Gray Man !

— Bah quoi, ça sonne cool et badass ! De toute façon tu t'en fiche, tu veux même pas le garder !

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel les deux garçons se défièrent avec des regards courroucés. Et puis le regard de Bokuto finit par s'adoucir un peu pour devenir triste, et il baissa les yeux vers Lavi.

— Je suis allé voir le vétérinaire. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas pucé et qu'il avait probablement été abandonné. Il n'a pas plus de 4 mois, je pouvais pas le laisser ! Konoha m'a dit qu'il pourrait passer s'en occuper la journée, et je pourrai lui payer ses soins et sa nourriture en achetant moins de gel et de nouvelles chaussures !

C'est vrai que Bokuto faisait une consommation scandaleuse de gel capillaire, et qu'il avait une collection de baskets impressionnante. C'était son truc, les chaussures. Certains auraient même dit qu'il était "pire qu'une fille".

Kuroo l'étudia du regard. Il avait l'air déterminé à plaider sa cause jusqu'au bout. Il avait l'air de s'être vraiment attaché à ce bébé chien. Et puis c'est vrai qu'il était mignon, avec sa fourrure roussâtre et sa crête. Ça lui donnait un style improbable, comme eux qui avaient tous les deux des coupes qui inspiraient l'étonnement (et limite l'admiration).

Il soupira encore, mais il sourit aussi cette fois.

— Comme si tu pouvais te passer de gel, tu ressembla à rien quand tu te coiffe pas, dit-il d'un ton gentiment moqueur.

— Menteur ! L'autre jour, t'as dis que j'étais sexy quand je me coiffais pas !

— J'ai juste dis ça pour te flatter parce que je voulais que tu passes l'aspirateur ~

— Fourbe !

Tetsurou ricana.

— Bon, écoute. C'est d'accord, On peut le garder.

— C'est vrai ? s'assura Bokuto, les yeux grands ouverts et brillants d'étoiles.

— Ouais. Qui sait, je pourrais même aimer ça, avoir un chien.

— C'est pas juste un chien ! le contredit Koutaro. C'est notre bébé !

La remarque fit encore rougir Kuroo. _Leur bébé._ Il y avait quelque chose là-dedans qui était doux et agréable. Ce n'était pas vraiment un bébé, mais bon. Cela restait un petit être jeune et fragile dont ils avaient désormais la responsabilité, dont ils devaient s'occuper, et qu'ils devaient éduquer et aimer.

 _Leur bébé_. Au fond, peut-être que ça lui plaisait.

— T'es conscient que c'est pas vraiment un bébé, crut-il quand même bon de dire pour cacher le fait que l'idée ne lui était pas désagréable.

— Si s'en est un ! C'est pas un bébé humain, mais c'est un bébé quand même !

— Ouais, peu importe. N'empêche, t'aurais pu appeler notre fils autrement !

— Lavi c'est un super prénom ! Et dis pas ça devant lui !

Ils regardèrent le chiot qui les regarda aussi ; ils échangèrent un regard, et ils rirent. Bokuto fit signe à Kuroo de le rejoindre dans le lit, et il s'empressa de passer sous la couette à son coté. Bokuto se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser.

— Merci Tetsu, souffla-t-il doucement contre ses lèvres.

— C'est rien. Mais je veux qu'on prenne aussi un chat maintenant.

— Tu crois que Lavi est prêt à avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur ?

— Si ce n'est pas maintenant quand il est encore bébé, on ne pourra jamais ! Il faut l'habituer à la présence d'un chat dès son plus jeune âge.

— Hm... ok. Est-ce qu'on pourra appeler le chat Allen ?

— Hors de question.

— T'es pas drôle !

Kuroo sourit en coin, amusé, et il colla un autre baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami pour mettre un terme à la conversation. Au bout du matelas, Lavi jappa, comme s'il était jaloux que ses maîtres ne lui accordent pas d'attention. Bokuto rompit le baiser pour sourire au petit chiot.

— Allez, viens Lavi !

Ni une ni deux, le bébé sautilla jusqu'au visage de son maître et il se frotta joyeusement contre lui pour se faire caresser. Kuroo gloussa, attendrit, et il tendit une main pour caresser la fourrure toute douce et soyeuse. Le chiot renifla sa main et il la lécha. Et il quitta Bokuto pour venir se frotter contre lui.

— On dirait qu'il t'a adopté aussi, je vais être jaloux ! lança Koutaro en faisant la moue.

— Il a bons goûts que veux-tu, c'est normal qu'il me préfère.

— Il te préfère pas ! C'est moi son préféré, hein Lavi !

Il appela le chiot en faisant plusieurs fois claquer sa langue contre son palet, et il revint chercher ses caresses. Il adressa un sourire triomphant à Kuroo qui lui tira la langue.

— Tricheur.

Ils restèrent une bonne heure comme ça à jouer avec leur nouvel animal, tout en discutant. Ils parlèrent des jouets qu'ils pourraient lui acheter et décidèrent d'aller à l'animalerie dès le lendemain après-midi. Ils réfléchirent à l'itinéraire qu'ils pourraient faire pour le promener, s'il y avait un parc pas trop loin de chez eux où il pourrait courir et se dépenser librement. Et puis ils finirent par s'endormir, blottis l'un contre l'autre, Lavi étendu contre leurs jambes.

Ils étaient heureux. Finalement, garder cette petite boule de poile ne se présentait pas comme une si mauvaise idée que ça.

Ils seraient heureux avec lui. Ils en feraient un chien fort et épanoui. Ils le garderaient longtemps, feraient en sorte qu'il vive vieux et heureux. C'était leur bébé après tout.

Alors que le sommeil l'emportait, Kuroo songea comme c'était étonnant que l'on s'attache si vite à un si petit animal. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours préféré les chats, mais au fond, Lavi était vraiment un chien mignon. C'était le chien le plus mignon qu'il avait jamais vu.

Normal, c'était le leur.

Ils allaient être heureux tous les trois (jusqu'à ce qu'ils adoptent un chat, ils seraient alors une famille de quatre). Pendant longtemps. Vraiment, vraiment heureux.

* * *

 **Voilà. C'était pas grand chose, mais j'avais besoin d'écrire un truc fluffy... Le chien de l'histoire est exactement comme était le mien (sauf que le mien s'appelait Elliot). J'espère que là où il est maintenant, il a trouvé une autre famille qui s'occupe bien de lui, comme Bokuto et Kuroo s'occuperont bien de Lavi haha !**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas. A** **bientôt !**


End file.
